mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle (kucyk)/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG Mane 6 przybywa do Kryształowego Królestwa.png|Twilight rozmawia z Applejack EG Applejack i Twilight idą razem.png|Applejack rozmawia z Twilight o byciu Alicornem EG Pinkie mówi że Twilight jest zdenerszęśliwa.png|Przestraszone przez Pinkie EG Pinkie podskakuje wysoko.png|Podziwiają zamek (obok Kryształowe Serce) EG Skulona Pinkie.png|Pinkie zwija się w kulkę EG Pinkie prostuje się.png|"Transformuje" się EG Pinkie trzyma kopytko na głowie Twilight.png|Biedna Twilight :( EG Applejack uspokaja Twilight.png|Dokańcza rozmowę z Applejack EG1 Przerażona Rarity podbiega do Twilight.png|Dołącza do nich Rarity EG Rarity szuka korony Twilight.png|Rarity rozmawia z Twi o koronie EG Rarity boi się że korona została w Ponyville.png|Tłumaczy Twi, że powinna cieszyć się że została księżniczką EG Twilight mówi że korona jest w jej torbie.png|Słuchają Spike'a EG Twilight nie przyzwyczaiła się jeszcze do skrzydeł.png|Zdziwione kucyki EG Twilight stara się wzlecieć.png|Twi próbuje polecieć na swoich skrzydłach EG Twilight próbuje latać.png|Wzbija się... EG Twilight spada na ziemię.png|...i równie szybko ląduje EG Rarity przypomina że Twilight jest teraz ksieżniczką.png|Rarity tłumaczy coś Twilight EG Twilight uśmiecha się uspokojona.png|Zadowolona Twi EG Mane 6 w drzwiach sali tronowej.png|Twi pośrodku EG Twilight rozgląda się po sali tronowej.png|Zaskoczona Twilight EG1 Flash Sentry przedstawia najnowszą księżniczkę.png EG Cadance przytula Twilight.png EG Cadance wita się z Twilight.png EG Mane 6 i księżniczki.png EG Mane 6 wychodzi z sali tronowej.png|Twilight idzie z przyjaciółkami odpocząć po podróży. EG Spike i Twilight w swoim pokoju.png EG Twilight patrzy na swoje odbicie w lustrze.png EG Spike trzyma poduszkę.png EG Znudzona Twilight.png EG Twilight martwi się nową rolą.png EG Twilight nie zgadza się ze Spike'iem.png EG Twilight twierdzi, że skrzydła i korona nie robią z niej władczyni.png EG Spike uspokaja Twilight.png EG Spike przypomina Twilight, że ta musi się wyspać.png EG1 Twilight chce zasnać.png EG Twilight próbuje zapanować nad skrzydłami.png EG Skrzydła Twilight gwałtownie się rozkładają.png EG1 Twilight przyjmuje misje.png EG1 Twilight podchodzi do lustra.png EG1 Luna zakłada Twilight jej torby.png EG1 Celestia Opowiada o Sunset.png EG Twilight obejmuje Spike'a.png Jako człowiek Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png EG1 Twilight sprawdza swoje palce.png EG1 Twilight ogląda ręcę.png EG1 Zaniepokojona Twilight.png EG Twilight wsadza rękę do portalu.png EG1 Twilight biegnie jakby dalej była kucykiem.png EG1 Przechodzień dziwnie patrzy na Twilight.png EG1 Twilight idzie na czworaka.png EG1 Twilight zrozumiała swoją gafę.png Twilight using stair rail as a support EG.png EG1 Twilight rozmyśla o balu.png EG Twilight upada na podłogę.png EG1 Twilight w nowym ciele.jpg EG Scootaloo prawie wpada na Twilight.png Twilight wandering the CHS halls EG.png Twilight and Spike poking their heads around a corner EG.png EG1 Sunset Shimmer daje pstryczka.png EG Zdziwiona Twilight Sparkle.png EG Fluttershy zachwyca się Spike'iem.png EG1 Wspominała coś o koronie?.png EG Fluttershy mówi o koronie.png Twilight bowing to Principal Celestia EG.png Twilight in deep thought EG.png EG1 Myślaca Twilight.png EG Uśmiechnięta Twilight z wzniesionymi rękoma.png EG Twilight i Fluttershy w kolejce na stołówce.png Twilight "I've decided to run for Princess" EG.png Twilight with fruit-stained blouse EG.png EG1 Fluttershy i Twilight na stołówce.png EG Spike uderza Twilight w głowę.png Twilight with whole apple in her mouth EG.png Twilight and Spike entering the gymnasium EG.png EG1 Przerażona Twilight.png EG1 Twilight rozmawia z Pinkie Pie.png|Pierwsze spotkanie Pinkie Pie Twilight holding a pen in her mouth EG.png EG Applejack zaskoczona słowami Pinkie Pie.png EG Applejack wypluwa sok z zaskoczenia.png Twilight asking about Rainbow Dash EG.png Twilight nervous blush EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Twilight licking her lips EG.png Twilight about to kick vending machine EG.png EG1 Trixie z Twilight przy automacie.png EG1 Fałszywy uśmiech Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee była cierpliwa... EG1 Pytania Twilight frustrują Cheerilee.png|...do czasu EG1 Twilight zadaje pytania.png EG1 Może w tym świecie są czary.png EG Znaczkowa Liga przy komputerze.png EG Twilight niesie wielki stos książek.png Twilight embarrassed in the library EG.png Twilight using a photocopier EG.png Twilight Sparkle curious EG.png Twilight holding a yearbook EG.png Twilight sad about the human Main Five EG.png EG1 Twilight czyta kronike szkolną.png Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png EG1 Twilight wychodzi z biblioteki.png EG1 Twilight jeszcze nie wie, co się szykuje.png EG Twilight mija grupkę uczennic.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png EG Ośmieszające ujęcie Twilight trzymającej książkę w ustach.png EG Ośmieszające ujęcie upadającej Twilight.png Twilight begins to lose hope EG.png EG Rarity wskazuje na Fluttershy.png EG Zmartwionna Fluttershy.png Twilight's growing suspicions EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png EG Rainbow zgadza się pomóc Twilight.png Twilight getting nervous about her chances EG.png EG1 Twilight gra z Rainbow.png Twilight finally going to score a goal EG.png Twilight breathless on the ground EG.png EG1 Rainbow i Twilight po pojedynku.png Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png EG1 Twilight wylewa kawę na Flasha.png Twilight Sparkle stammering EG.png EG Spike śpi na kolanach Rarity.png Twilight "until she has the power to do" EG.png EG Rarity przytula Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle "win the crown" EG.png Twilight Sparkle "no matter what I do" EG.png EG1 Twilight i Flash na stołówce.png Twilight "help her win the crown" EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png EG Twilight w gabinecie dyr.Luny.png Twilight in utter shock EG.png EG1 Rozmowa Luny z Twilight.png EG1 Wicedyrektor Luna rozmawia z Twilight.png EG1 Flash zaprasza Twilight na tańce.png Twilight blushing at Flash EG.png Twilight leaning against a wall EG.png Twilight pony in the mirror EG.png Twilight jaw hanging open EG.png Twilight nodding embarrassed EG.png Twilight "if we work together" EG.png EG Główna szóstka bohaterek razem.png Twilight carrying brooms EG.png Twilight pleased with the cleanup EG.png Twilight blushing with broom EG.png EG Pinkie Pie podskakuje z radości.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png EG Urokliwy wzrok Twilight.png Twilight's new dress EG.png EG Przyjaciółki idą na bal.png Twilight and Flash "I didn't mean no" EG.png Twilight and Flash interlock arms EG.png EG Twilight macha do Flasha na scenie.png Rainbow Dash "she was too embarrassed to show" EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png EG1 Dyrektor Celestia przekazuje koronę Twilight.png EG Twilight macha do uczniów.png Twilight pushes gym doors open EG.png Twilight slams into a locker EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight Sparkle "don't hurt him!" EG.png Twilight making her choice EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Rainbow Dash "so awesome" face EG.png Sunset on top of Twilight EG.png Sunset knocking Twilight to the ground EG.png Twilight catches the crown EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png EG Zdeterminowana Twilight.png Twilight Sparkle "no, you're not!" EG.png Main six stand together against Sunset EG.png EG Przestraszone dziewczyny patrzą na nadlatujący promień.png Twilight and friends protected by magic EG.png Twilight "the magic in my Element" EG.png EG Twilight Sparkle podczas przemiany.png Twilight transformed EG.png Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png Twilight pony form on the ground EG.png Twilight holding arms out EG.png Twilight and Spike looking in the crater EG.png Twilight "doesn't just exist in Equestria" EG.png Twilight looking back to her friends EG.png Twilight "forever be alone" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png EG Dyrektor Celestia mówi do skucykowanej Twilight.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Princess Twilight half-pony form EG.png Twilight blushing at Flash Sentry EG.png EG1 Twilight podaje Flashowi rękę.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing EG.png EG1 Kucykowy taniec Twilight i Flasha.png Twilight and friends photo-op EG.png EG Grupowe zdjęcie głównych bohaterek i Spike'a na balu.png Twilight and friends "look out for her" EG.png Rarity expects an apology EG.png Twilight Sparkle's teary goodbye EG.png Twilight "starting to feel a little more comfortable" EG.png Twilight "I've been walking on two legs" EG.png Twilight can handle wings EG.png Twilight steps back through the portal EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Jako kucyk Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png Twilight "The library" EG2.png Twilight levitates the book toward her EG2.png Twilight opens the books EG2.png EG2 Twilight odczytała wiadomość od Sunset.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png EG2 Twilight czyta o Syrenach.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight smiling in front of the new Crystal Mirror EG2.png Magical power swirls over the mirror EG2.png EG RR Portal ponownie otwarty..png EG2 Zadowolona Twilight.png EG2 Lepiej nie.png Twilight allows Spike to accompany her EG2.png Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight leaps through the mirror EG2.png Jako człowiek EG RR Sunset Shimmer pomaga Twilight wstać.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png EG RR Twilight wpada na Flasha..png EG RR Flash Sentry rozmawia z Twilight.png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Twilight flipping through the pages EG2.png EG RR Rarity rozmawia z Twilight..png EG2 Rozmowa Sunset i Twilight w nocy.png EG RR Twilight próbuje śpiewać..png EG RR Twilight upomina przyjaciółki..png EG RR Twilight pisze zaklęcie..png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms.png EG RR Rozmowa na scenie..png EG2 Zdenerwowana Trixie.png EG RR Przyjaciółki wpadły w pułapkę..png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png EG RR Sunset pociesza Twilight..png EG RR Twilight przytula Spika.png EG RR Twilight śpiewa z Rainbow..png EG RR Twilight podczas przemiany.png EG RR Twilight podczas bitwy z syrenami..png EG RR Twilight traci mikrofon.png EG2 Rainbooms otoczone przez aurę syren.png EG2 Twilight oraz Sunset śpiewają wspólnie.png EG2 Rainbooms "Co z siłą bomby".jpg EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png EG RR Trixie wciąż uważa się za lepszą..png EG2 Twilight i Flash patrzą na siebie.png|Wpadka? Nie sądzę :) EG2 Twilight i Flash się speszyli.png|Coś iskrzy... Widać od razu! :) EG2 Przytulanko.png Human Twilight artwork EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni EG3 Twilight - wielkie wejście.png EG3 dopiero odczytałam wiadomości.png EG3 Pętla czasu.png EG3 najdziwniejsza rzecz w życiu.png EG3 Zdziwiona ksieżniczka Twilight.png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 druga najdziwniejsza rzecz.png Sceny Usunięte Spotkanie Sunset i Twilight w kawiarni EG3 animatic - Twilight waves to Sunset EG3.png|"Sunset?!" EG3 animatic - Twilight sitting at a booth EG3.png EG3 animatic - Sunset joins Twilight EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight asks if something's wrong EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "Have you talked to the others" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "there's magic here too" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight covering Sunset's drink in assurance EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "It's up to you" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight "You can come back to Equestria" EG3.png EG3 animatic - Waitress showing Twilight's bill EG3.png EG3 animatic - Twilight only has bits from Equestria EG3.png Klipy Promocyjne Ogon w ruch Mane 6 entering the gymnasium EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight in gymnasium EG2.png Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png Main 5 in grass skirts EG2.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity unsure of Pinkie's theme EG2.png Twilight and Pinkie dizzy EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Twilight singing in the band EG2.png Pinkie thrown from mechanical bull EG2.png Twilight Sparkle's mask EG2.png Twilight's classroom theme EG2.png Twilight and friends surrounded by animals EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash depressed EG2.png Main 5 looking at Rainbow Dash EG2.png Main 5 complimenting Rainbow Dash EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and Fluttershy at the carnival EG2.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png Fluttershy whacks Discord doll with mallet EG2.png EG2 Wondercolts18.png Twilight holding a microphone EG2.png Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy singing together EG2.png Main Six crammed into photo booth EG2.png Twilight reminds her friends of the time EG2.png Twilight kicking off the song EG2.png Twilight takes a picture of her friends EG2.png Twilight taking a picture with her phone EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png Twilight singing Friendship Through the Ages EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Twilight śpiewa.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Twilight gra na pianinie przy Sunset.png Twilight "as it leaves behind another day" EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki śpiewają.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciółki tańczą.png Friendship Through the Ages big finish EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Summertime Shorts Pora na makijaż! EG SS Dziewczyny ubrane.png EG SS Twilight mówi Applejack by spróbowała.png EG SS Applejack wzdycha.png EG SS Applejack się zgadza.png Opowieść o foto-budce EG SS2 Pozujące Mane 6.png EG SS2 Mane 6 w obiektywie aparatu.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6.png EG SS2 Mane 6 w odbiciu okularów.png EG SS2 Wzburzona Rarity.png EG SS2 Mane 6 znowu pozuje.png EG SS2 Detektyw Twilight.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Twilight i Pinkie.png EG SS2 Detektyw Pinkie.png EG SS2 Królowa Rarity.png EG SS2 Pinkie i Twilight sprawdzają zdjęcie.png EG SS2 Dziewczyny przyłapane.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-0.png EG SS2 Zafascynowane dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-1.png EG SS2 Spadające zdjęcia.png EG SS2 Zdzwione dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Rozbawione dziewczyny.png Zróbmy hałas EG SS3 Dziewczyny tanczą.png EG SS3 Twilight, Fluttershy i Rarity klaszczą.png EG SS3 Zdziwione Fluttershy i Twilight.png EG SS3 Twilight zadaje pytanie Pinkie.png EG SS3 Pinkie odpowiada.png Odcinki specjalne Skazana na zapomnienie EGS4 Twilight zauważa brakujący fragment zwoju.png Majówka EGS6 Sunset są na statku czekają na nasz.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci